


Bloody Jack

by tigersharktimes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brainwashing, Canon Related, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Dates, Intimate fragments, Jealousy, M/M, POV Ianto Jones, Past Brainwashing, Reunion Sex, Season/Series 02, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Intimate Fragments
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



> Sequel to "Ianto Mine". You can read it first, but it's not a must.

  
Ianto couldn't say his life was boring after Jack went missing. He was taking part in the missions the team dealt with. Over time he even got the feeling he belonged out there with them. They chased after creatures of all sorts and were in danger of losing their lives more than once. Yet nothing was the same without Jack. He missed his courage and wit. He missed his fervour and strength. Everything would have been more fun having Jack around. In the dead of night Ianto missed him the most. Since he was back to sleeping at his flat he was having nightmares again. On and off he heard eerie sounds and switched the light on to check for monsters sneaking towards the bed. _Pathetic._ He concealed those fears from the team. Not that he believed that Gwen, Tosh and Owen didn't know he was suffering due to Jack's absence. They just didn't talk about it. Thus days and weeks spun away with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Hunting aliens. Locking them away. Not dying. Simply Torchwood.  
  
On one of those ordinary days they chased after a blowfish. The creature was reckless and full of himself. The thing called him 'the Office Boy, promoted beyond his measure'. Well, that was kind of true. He couldn't shoot the bloody creature in cold blood. He was shaking; even though that mean bastard was pointing a gun at a hostage he just couldn't do it. He was no killer. Mister Blowfish kept winding him up with glee. Bloody hell! The shot that saved the girl came not from him but from Jack. His boss and lover was back at the right time and in the right place. Jack Harkness killed the blowfish and saved the day. Ianto was stunned and delighted though he didn't show those feelings to Jack. He was also pissed about him vanishing without saying good-bye. So he kept his mouth shut and measured the awkward situation. Gwen wasn't that calculating. She expressed the feelings the team had bottled up for so long by screaming at Jack.  
  
Jack was not embarrassed, but humbled enough to more or less explain his actions.  
  
Ianto was listening, not sure if he wanted to forgive Jack or not.  
  
Jack was looking straight at him then. "I came back for you."  
  
He returned the look up-front but kept his feelings under wraps.  
  
"All of you," Jack added, looking away.  
  
So Jack was back; whether for him or for all of them, that didn't matter. He was here and Ianto wasn't a hard-ass. If Jack would make amends he was willing to let him back into his life. _Into him._ He rolled his eyes. _Oh please. Knock it off!_  
  
Right then Jack smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Bloody hell! He wouldn't even last one day before he'd end up in Jack's manhole. Yup. That's what he thought and secretly hoped for. Though then John Hart burst into their world and Ianto was once again made aware that he was in love with a man, who was favoured by many and who favoured many in return.  
  
The second Jack received the holographic message from Hart, he chased after his _old friend_ , leaving Ianto and the team behind. As if he could get rid of them that easy. Damn sure they were chasing after Jack. Now Ianto had to not only deal with Jack being back in his life but with a rival who was too cheeky to even start to describe him. John Hart was flirting with every one of the team, including Jack, and of course Jack was flirting back. That shouldn't bother him. That was just Jack being Jack. It did bother him though. He was jealous beyond measure, though he wore his deadpan face. He knew jealousy wouldn't impress Jack nor win him over. Aside from that he wouldn't disgrace himself. He even played it cool when Jack asked him out on a date in the middle of chasing after Hart. _Sod it!_ Even though he hadn't seen that coming he said yes, of course, what else could he say? Yet he didn't lower his guard. He was too hurt by Jack's absence and Hart's sudden appearance. Jack had asked him out. So be it. Jack wanted him to drop the _sir_. Fine. He could do that too. If Jack behaved maybe. If he proved to be worthy of his affection.  
  
The events of the night got out of hand then. John Hart captured and humiliated him. _Eye Candy? What the fuck?_ Hart threatened Gwen, Owen and Tosh's lives. He threw Jack off a roof not knowing he couldn't die. If all this wasn't already enough, they were forced to save Hart from certain death due to exploding. _Bugger!_ He would have liked to see the guy ripped to pieces. He had even counted the seconds using his stopwatch. Hart's death though would have meant losing Gwen. Ianto could never have lived with her making such a sacrifice. _And why did Hart kiss Jack good-bye? Does he intend to come back? Does Jack dream about such a reunion?_ Oh well! He was sulking about them having a history and hated himself for that. He should've gotten used to Jack's games and lifestyle already, shouldn't he? He should not indulge in meaningless brooding.  
  


*****

At last John Hart was gone. The team headed back to the Hub. They didn't need much time to close up and leave for home. Ianto was lingering around though, cleaning the coffee machine even though the thing was perfectly clean. _Jack said he came back for me. He asked me out on a date. So why didn't he make a move? Is it because of John Hart? Is it because he changed his mind? Was I only a consolation prize?_ He put the rinsed mugs in order to stall for some more time. He didn't want to go home. He loosened his tie and looked up to the office. Jack had been moody since Hart had left and Ianto guessed that he had deeper feelings for the time agent than he would like to admit. That's right. No reunion sex tonight. No heavy romping with his lover who he had missed terribly. None of the cosy, heated moments he had imagined over and over again. _Why the bloody hell not? Don't leave it to Jack. If you want him, make a move. You're not just the tea boy, are you? Do you want Owen to be right?_ He let the coffee machine well alone and rushed to Jack's office, bursting in. "Are you done pining over Hart or what?"  
  
Jack, lounging in his chair, gazing into nothingness, startled. "What the... Ianto! What are you... why didn't you go home?"  
  
 _There! Now you have it. Jack doesn't want you around. Jack never wanted you. You are done!_ "That's what I am to you, eh? A random shag you can ditch anytime a better lover shows up."  
  
"What?!" Jack straightened up.  
  
"That's fine with me. I have better plans anyway." Ianto shrugged and walked out. He'd barely passed the doorway when he was pulled back and smashed into Jack's body.  
  
"What are you talking about, Ianto Jones? I did say I came back for you, didn't I? I did ask you out, didn't I?"  
  
Ianto snorted. "Like you would settle for someone like me."  
  
"There isn't another lover. Not since I've been with you."  
  
"Not until you crashed into Captain John."  
  
Jack smirked. "Nice. My handsome tea boy is jealous after all."  
  
"I am not. It would be a waste of time."  
  
Jack seized him by the shoulders. "Just because there is no need." He brushed his mouth over Ianto's pouting lips. "I want only you."  
  
Ianto tried to pull away. "This is not working."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You buttering me up."  
  
"You think?" Jack grabbed Ianto's butt, pulling him closer, grinding their hard-ons together, proving that Ianto was lying to him and to himself.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"I thought so," Jack stated arrogantly and kissed him hard and relentless.  
  
Strangely Ianto felt not only passion in the kiss but desperation as well. Something was putting a strain on Jack and it was not John Hart. At the moment he didn't care what it was though. He was in need of some hot rollicking between the sheets. He threw his arms around Jack's neck and together they staggered around, kissing, grinding, gasping, until they bumped into one of the glass walls. "Bed," Ianto yelped.  
  
"I thought you had better plans?" Jack murmured, as breathless as Ianto.  
  
"Jack... please..."  
  
"I'm afraid we won't make it," Jack disagreed, pulling at Ianto's belt and zipper.  
  
"Oh... God!"  
  
"I promise you a good romp in bed for the second round, but for now this will have to do." He pushed Ianto into the wall and seized his cock. "I was gone too long. I need to fuck you right now."  
  
Ianto smiled one of his rare smiles, which he barely showed to anyone but saved for Jack and moments like this. "Me too, _sir_."  
  
"Can we finally drop the sir," Jack complained, fondling Ianto's balls.  
  
"Sure, _luv._ "  
  
"Are you pulling my leg?" Jack nipped at Ianto's earlobe.  
  
"Me, sir? I'd never dare. You are the boss."  
  
"You better never forget that."  
  
Ianto arched into his touch. "You haven't changed a bit, eh? Still full of yourself."  
  
"I wouldn't mind being full of you," Jack whispered, humping him.  
  
 _Bloody hell!_ "Lucky you. I'm an all-in boy today."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. We haven't even dated yet."  
  
"Oi! Is that an offense?"  
  
"Take a good guess." Jack kissed him in a soft and lingering way for a change, the most disarming way.  
  
Ianto didn't guess nor think. He just melted into his lover's blissful passion.  
  


*****

Dinner and a movie. How cliché. Still worth every penny. Jack went all out to made it up to him. Well! Not quite a usual date. Ianto didn't get much of the story in the movie because Jack rubbed him off while they were watching it. Ianto was busy trying to keep still while squirting off. Never before was he more grateful for the disguise of darkness. The dinner wasn't a usual one either. Jack ate his food in an inspiring way one might call sensual or just damn improbable. Ianto couldn't look away from his lover's lips and hands, not caring what he was eating himself. The source of his hunger was not the craving for food anyway. Jack also flirted a bit with the waiter. He was such a show-off. Ianto was jealous but not as much as about John Hart. He paid Jack back by smiling at a beautiful woman sitting at the table next to them. "Well played," Jack murmured, and asked for the bill.  
  
On the way home they couldn't contain themselves anymore and stopped in some random back road, ripping each other's clothes off. This wasn't the first time he'd made out in a car but certainly the gayest one. Blimey! No wonder he was coy when Tosh asked him about the movie and Gwen wanted to know what they had for dinner. Well, me, he should have said. He just smiled though, and said the first date had been brilliant.  
  


*****

Ianto didn't know how to feel about Jack interrogating that poor woman. He was kind of turned on and at the same time he was appalled by the cruel and remorseless way Jack treated her. He was already on edge because he wanted to get back to making out with Jack. Since they had started dating they were doing it almost every day in various places. Ianto couldn't get enough of Jack and was not doing well in hiding his desire. He was well aware that the fate of some creature was not his top priority today. Though he couldn't overlook that Jack was a man he could dislike for the way he interrogated that alien. He realized that Jack was traumatized by the many years he had lived and what he had seen and done or what had been done to him. Still that was no excuse. Not that he was acting appropriately all day, rather he was being a bit goofy. Well, he was involved with the hottest guy in the universe, wasn't he? He was bursting with emotions and couldn't stop talking about his new insights, mentioning Jack's preferences concerning his manners in bed. "Oh, they are atrocious. I remember this one..."  
  
Jack cleared his throat.  
  
He silenced and wished for the interrogation to end right now. What they did to that woman was torture, even if she was an alien sleeper agent. Torture was torture. He couldn't bear her screaming. He was glad that Gwen was here and that she cared. She always reminded him to act more like a human being and not be as hard-boiled as Jack in carrying out his tasks. She was indeed the kindest member of their team. Her actions made him aware he shouldn't imitate Jack in everything he said or did. He should have a conscience of his own. He should still be Ianto Jones, the boy who had joined Torchwood to save his late love.  
  
Right, the shit was cooking then. Aliens were killing people. Explosions and chaos erupted. An end of the world scenario where Owen suggested they all have sex as a last resort before dying. Ianto didn't agree. Jack wasn't here with him and he was the only one he wanted to have sex with for the last time if the world was going to end. Not Owen. _Ugh!_  
  
Well. Whatever. The world was once more saved. Jack and Gwen returned to the Hub. Jack just looked at him. He knew that kind of look. Jack was hurting and he needed a quick shag to make him feel better. He couldn't say no to that, could he? He followed Jack into his office. "You are dashing, I give you that," he said, and smirked.  
  
Jack pulled him close. "Didn't you say that office romance is not your thing?"  
  
"Sure, you want to stop?" _Isn't love pathetic?_  
  
"I won't let you, stubborn Welshman." Jack let his braces down.  
  
"That's harassment, sir." _As well as splendid?_  
  
"You don't know yet what that means."  
  
"Oi!"  
  
Well. They didn't make out. The next disaster happening interrupted their improper behaviour and Jack dashed off. Ianto rolled his eyes. _Is this my life now? Either hot lovemaking with my boss or fighting aliens threatening Earth? No cookie-cutter day whatsoever? How long can I keep up with the mind-blowing buzz?_ "A century at least." He chased after Jack. "Need me to do any attacking?"


	2. Chapter 2

  
Things at the Hub slowed down for a bit. A few days of idling in which Ianto and Jack were inseparable. He went where Jack went. He knew what Jack wanted and when. He and Jack even finished each other's sentences. Jack repaid his loyalty by keeping him close. Yep. Ianto was feeling in bloody heaven. He felt sorry for his teammates though, not being at such a good place.  
  
Tosh was out with forever twenty-four-year-old Tommy. A soldier from the past, who was unfrozen only once a year. A tragic love story without any future. Owen was Owen. Always miserable and never satisfied. Gwen tried to keep her life with her boyfriend, and the work she did at Torchwood, separate. She struggled a bit more every day.  
  
He and Gwen were good though. Only once he pissed her off. He noted that Torchwood members died young. "Bloody cheer up," she snapped at him, as if avoiding the subject made the problem disappear. He was dead on, wasn't he? Working for Torchwood shortened everybody's life expectancy. That's the lesson he'd learned. Take your chances. Don't regret wasted opportunities. He thought of Lisa and the way he lost her. He saw how much Toshiko suffered, losing Tommy after all. Bloody hell! He knew how much he'd miss Jack if he decided to go back to his own time. Right. If he ever got the chance, Jack would go back to his time and leave me behind.  
  
No time to be wasted then. Yup! He did what he'd never done. He made the first move. He sat down on Jack's desk and talked about how much he'd miss him. How madly in love with him he was. Jack assured him he wouldn't just leave. Ianto's heart leaped and he planted a passionate kiss on Jack. Oh god. He kissed Jack like he'd never kissed him before. The kiss wasn't only about sex but about the emotions overwhelming him. Jack kissed back but let him take the lead for once. _Bloody hell!_ They got it on and made out right there on the desk. They sucked each other off and then they fucked like street dogs in a frenzy. The climax was so fierce and wicked Ianto wasn't even ashamed afterwards. Nah. He was quite satisfied with the outcome. Jack had told him how much he cared for him. Ianto was happy. Right. He was happy beyond reason because of bloody Jack Harkness. He was young and full of life, and in love with a magnificent man. What else was there to ask for? What could be better than what he had going on right now?  
  
"Don't think so much," Jack said, and went back to being the one seducing the hell out of him.  
  
 _Well. Nothing. My life is bloody brilliant._ He gasped. _Bloody hell, Jack! How do you do the things you do? How can I ever resist you? How will I go on living without you?_  
  


*****

An unexpected disturbance jolted the entire team from their usual routine of alien chasing and coffee drinking. Gwen's boyfriend Rhys was involved in a disgusting case Torchwood was investigating. By accident Rhys found out about Gwen's secret and her out of the ordinary job. Blimey! Nobody was happy about it. Gwen defended Rhys' suspicious actions and called him the most honest man she'd ever known. Jack was all about doing his job, with no regard towards Gwen's feelings for Rhys. Ianto hated when Jack and Gwen were fighting. Jack was in a bad mood then and that meant no sex, or just rough sex without cuddling. Gwen wasn't good company either. Her lack of good spirits put a strain on everyone. Given that Rhys had seen an alien creature it was no use lying to him anymore. Jack wanted to erase his memories with the usual pill. Yeah, well. Gwen fought him like crazy on that matter.  
  
The dispute affected Ianto. He needed everyone nice and relaxed around each other. He needed Jack unwound. A radiant Jack he could adore and dream about. He preferred Jack stress-free and vibrant. His lover watched him and asked him to come up to the office for a quickie against the wall or in the office chair. Did he ever say no to that? Did he have any pride left? Nah. Certainly not. He walked up there and let Jack do him in such a rush he couldn't catch his breath. Well. Jack was the man.  
  
The sort of man who wasn't ashamed to flirt with Rhys the second Gwen brought him to the Hub. Even though Ianto was still damp from their last intermezzo Jack hit on Rhys like he did with anyone remotely attractive. _Bugger!_ He shouldn't be jealous. Not with a man like Jack. Not even when Jack and Rhys started shouting at each other, moving into each other's personal space. That was kind of hot. Mm. Quite homoerotic like Jack said. Oh yeah. Jack was a show-off. Always would be. Right. He didn't need to worry. Jack made a pass at him right after the meeting. He'd fuck him again sometime soon. Bloody hell! Ianto wasn't at his best listening to Gwen and Rhys screaming at each other. He didn't like it. Neither was he looking forward to taking care of some massive, butchered creature. This was not a good day, though Ianto kept his opinion to himself. Jack was already in a pissy mood and ordered everyone to do as he said. That was when Ianto liked him the least. He was glad he was dismissed and could do trivial things like stocking up on plankton. He snorted. That didn't change the strained relationships in the team. Jack and Gwen were mad at each other. Tosh didn't give up on chasing after Owen, yet he turned her down once again. Rhys struggled with the mess his once ordinary life had become. Ianto could only pity the poor bloke.  
  
For all that Ianto was in high spirits when they set off to save the creature. He preferred any kind of action to the oozing misery inside the Hub. Right. The shitty state of things made him erratic and feisty. He tasered a guy without a second thought. He was ready to haul more bastards over the coals, but while looking for Rhys he got caught. Hell of a day indeed. Tied up and pushed around as hostages, Jack and the team were forced to come out of hiding to keep them from being harmed.  
  
Ianto was still more furious than afraid, and able to loosen the bonds. Sod it! Here we go! He attacked one of the bloody animal abusers. Oi! A riot. Rhys got shot and he almost did too. Whatever. He tasered a few more guys and threatened their lives. They deserved it. The team made it out alive but much to his regret Owen had to put the creature out of his misery. He'd never forget the wailing of the thing. Heartbreaking. He was sorry he ever lamented over taking care of the alien.  
  
Even Jack got soft. He allowed Rhys to remember everything instead of making him take an amnesia pill. That Owen and Tosh were pissed Ianto understood only too well. That Jack granted Gwen special treatment was not right. Well. Life was not fair. Never would be. And he was right about Jack's bad mood. He was particularly rough the following night. Ianto had a few bruises in the morning. He didn't complain though. Sex with Jack was worth minor marks. He couldn't complain because he was with Jack. Special treatment indeed. Right. Owen and Tosh had no one to share their nights and desires with, but only because they had obeyed Jack's rules. Now Gwen had rewritten them. Gwen had Rhys. Ianto had Jack. Owen and Tosh were alone. The fools. Yep. Ianto sympathized with them.  
  


*****

The world turned upside down. Nothing was like he'd known anymore. He didn't know who _he_ was anymore. He was sure he was losing his mind. Yep. He was going mad. Was he a saviour or a cold-blooded killer? A good man or a monster? Pushed down to a dark and moist cellar full of spiderwebs and bugs crawling over his body and into his soul he was searching for the light. He didn't know how he got here or when the sinister change had happened. Until now everything had run in an orderly fashion.  
  
Owen lusting after Tosh. Tosh making fun at him and making out with Adam. Jack and Gwen flirting and joking around like silly teenagers. He and Gwen being best mates gossiping about their friends. Going out chasing aliens and phantoms. Then out of the blue Gwen lost her shit. She flipped out finding Rhys in her flat. She said she didn't know him even though she and him were engaged and they had known each other for years. She even pulled her gun on Rhys and threatened to kill him. Adam tried his best to help her, but she kept refusing to trust him. Silly. Adam was one of them. Ianto trusted him as much as he trusted every member of the team. Still, no need to be concerned. Gwen was sort of a drama queen sometimes. Though Jack started behaving strangely as well shortly after. He didn't want Ianto to come along Weevil hunting, even though that was one of the things they liked doing together. That was what they did the first time they'd met for fuck's sake. Ianto sulked but then things got even more confusing. He was no longer sure what was real and what wasn't, though he was bloody sure that Jack had found that artefact and not Adam. He went to read up about it in his diary.  
  
Bugger! There it was. Written in black and white. Not only that Jack had found the artefact, but Adam was not mentioned even once regarding the discovery nor in general in his diary. He wasn't a member of their team. He was an intruder. He didn't even exist. Fuck! Adam was right there. Sitting next to him on the sofa. Ianto jumped. He was scared to the core. That guy, that stranger had invaded their lives and none of them had noticed. Not even Jack. Bloody hell! Where was Jack? What had happened to him? _What is happening to me here and now? What does Adam want? What am I going to do?_  
  
Adam walked towards him. His hand started wavering and dissolving.  
  
"What are you?" Oh god! "What did you do to Gwen? And what about Tosh? Holy shit! Jack has to know."  
  
Adam grabbed him and pressed his hand to his forehead.  
  
No, no, no. He was falling. Into the abyss. Onto a filthy street stinking of urine and decay. He was smacking women around. Squeezing the life out of them. A dark place. Screaming. Horror eating at his heart. His hands constricting fragile necks until they snapped. He killed those annoying little sluts. Hey. He hated them. Hated everything female and soft.  
  
"No. I didn't do that. I would never do that." Wouldn't he? Why was he on the ground then, gasping for air, hurting to the core. What had he done? Wasn't he the good and loyal Ianto Jones? Why was he roaming the streets at night looking for victims? Who was he really? Did he crave flesh or love? Did he want to love women or kill them? Did he want to fuck men or not? Was he still a good lad taking it up his arse? Who was he and what had he done? Why was he screaming killing those girls? They were the ones who had every reason to scream their heads off in the last seconds of their lives. What kind of monster committed such despicable crimes? What monster dumped their bodies like trash? Why was Adam helping him get rid of the bodies? Was Adam in love with him? He kissed him, right? He helped to clean up his mess. Oh god. The bodies piling up in a back alley while heavy rain was falling on him. But no rain could wash him clean of the blood on his hands or the evil in his heart. He looked and looked and then he screamed out his disgust. He was a monster. He was a disease that didn't deserve to live. He was hell burning the innocent to ash.  
  


*****

Doomed beyond hope Ianto hunched in a corner waiting for someone to put him out of his misery. _I have neither heart nor soul._ He was waiting for someone to kill him dead. He was praying for mercy he didn't deserve. _I'm nothing but rotten flesh._  
  
The entrance door whooshed open. Jack came back to the Hub. He looked as fine as ever.  
  
"Jack," he whispered in a broken voice. The hero had hunted down the villain. Okay. Come on. Break me. Snap my bones and crush them to dust as I have done to others.  
  
Jack turned around and smiled. "Ianto." He came over to him. "Hey. What's wrong?"  
  
"You have to put me in the vaults. Lock me up." He changed his mind. He didn't want to die. He couldn't leave Jack. "I killed three girls. Strangled them."  
  
"Stop kidding around."  
  
"I'm serious. I murdered them in cold blood. I took their bodies, and ..." He jumped to his feet.  
  
Jack startled and moved backwards. He stared at him.  
  
No wonder. He was dangerous. He was a killer. "You have to lock me away ... before I turn on you. None of you are safe." He headed for the exit. He needed to get away before he hurt someone he loved. Jack. Oh, please no. Not Jack.  
  
But his lover pulled him back and right into his arms. "Hey, hey. Come here, come here. What's happened to you?"  
  
Ianto looked at him, devastated. Jack would hate him. Jack would leave him. He was not worthy of his love. He was garbage.  
  
Jack hugged him. Without questions he was giving him comfort. Tender care Ianto didn't deserve.  
  
"I'm a monster," he said, closing his eyes, hoping for oblivion.  
  
Yet Jack kept him close. "No. You're not. You're the kindest man I've ever met. Pure of heart and soul." He kissed him on the lips. "I'll prove it to you."  
  
Ianto sobbed.  
  


*****

Jack hooked Ianto up to the best lie detector in the world. Ianto had to tell his terrible tale again. The murder of the first girl. The coldness. The drive to erase her. The lie detector read everything as truth.  
  
Jack didn't believe any of it. He urged Ianto to go on. It ached to remember killing the second girl as she pleaded for her life. The disposal of her body. The rain soaking him through and through.  
  
Jack was still not convinced. "This is not you. Something's changed you. You're not a murderer. I'm certain of it." He stood up. Passing Ianto Jack touched his shoulder. Although it was light and fleeting, it was proof of his trust and affection. The sensation went straight to Ianto's heart and spirited a bit of the evil away. Not that he deserved it. Yet he swallowed Jack's doubts and compassion like medicine in a bottle.  
  
Jack went to the computer to check the video records of the Hub. Ianto didn't think that worth the trouble. He was wrong. Jack discovered it was Adam who was evil and not Ianto. Adam had tricked every one of the team into believing a lie. He had brainwashed them with just a pat on the shoulder. He made Tosh believe she loved him, and raped her daily. He unhinged Gwen's mind so she couldn't remember Rhys anymore. He changed Owen into a lovesick puppy. He made Ianto believe himself to be a serial killer.  
  
Unbefuckinglievable! Ianto got to his feet. That bastard. Adam would pay for making him believe he was murdering women. He'd always liked women. They were pretty and funny. They smelled like summer. He wouldn't touch a hair on their heads. Bloody hell! Tosh was one of the finest women and Adam had abused her in the worst way.  
  
There! The team and Adam entered the Hub. Mad as hell Ianto had to watch Adam keep on manipulating their friends. Though Jack was done with the cruel games and pulled a gun on Adam. Tosh pulled a gun on Jack to protect her rapist-lover. Ianto blindsided her and fought her for the gun. He gained the upper hand. Jack locked Adam in the vault. Good.  
  
No. Not good. Adam had manipulated and traumatized them. He did things to them nobody could ever forget. Oh. They could. By having it all erased. Jack wanted them to go back to the way they once were. The day they met. "Feel around for anything that makes you what you are. The hidden and the forgotten. Tell me where you are."  
  
Oh god. Ianto remembered everything. Lisa. Falling in love. Never feeling so alive. Losing Lisa. Feeling like the world had ended. How long ago that time felt. How distant. "Coming here ... it gave me meaning again." He looked up to Jack. His lover. His companion. His saviour. "You."  
  
Jack kissed him on the forehead. A kiss of confidence and faith.  
  
Ianto shuddered. Such magic. Such power. Addictive. He took the short term amnesia pill Jack handed him without a second thought. He needed to get rid of the horror Adam had put him through. He needed to be himself again. Ianto Jones. A good mate. Right. The loyal and neat guy Jack wanted to take to bed and anywhere else. _I want to be happy again. I want to be gay._  
  


*****

_Bugger!_ Ianto had no idea how Jack had gotten hold of his diary. He just knew that Jack had read all the embarrassing stuff he had written down since he'd come to the Hub. Certainly Jack was gloating now. Though there were worse things, weren't there? He just couldn't remember what those things were, but that wasn't a problem. Not today. Yet Jack knew everything about him now while he still hadn't learned the dark secret that shadowed his lover's heart. Yeah. Well. He could live with that. One secret didn't hurt, right? Everyone was allowed to keep one secret.  
  
Right. He received a good deal of special treatment from Jack that night. He was not sure why he was coddled so much though.  
  
"A good man like you deserves plenty of love until the end of time."  
  
"I got that, but why tonight? A few days ago, you were pissed about Gwen and Rhys. I have the bruises to prove how much." Did he? He couldn't spot the smallest bruise anywhere on his body. What the hell? He frowned.  
  
"I already told you. I read your diary."  
  
"Oh. And what caught your attention besides the measuring tape?"  
  
Jack rolled back onto him. "The honesty. The passion. The longing. The pure Ianto Jones is mine to experience."  
  
"Oi! Get a grip."  
  
"Stop wriggling then, my eloquent lover." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the first part is done, and I hope I can finish this fic faster than Ianto Mine. We'll see.


End file.
